


Artifice

by gattan_cae



Series: "Hardcore" Kinktober 2020 [13]
Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Artificial Insemination, Breeding Kink, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, Genderbending, Genderswap, Humiliation, Kinktober 2020, Medical Examination, Medical Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roleplay, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:42:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27002953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gattan_cae/pseuds/gattan_cae
Summary: Lio has an appointment with a new OB/GYN, Dr. Thymos, andreallyenjoys the care she receives.Kinktober day 13:  medical kink
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Series: "Hardcore" Kinktober 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949854
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62





	Artifice

**Author's Note:**

> REVIEWS and ADVANCE PRAISE for _Artifice:_
> 
> "It's the ultimate in horny method acting." - Anonymous, _Kiwi Times-Mirror_  
>  "will make you painfully, uncontrollably horny. Bring lube. And maybe your favourite dildo." - A Concerned Citizen  
> "OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD" - Someone I Definitely Did Not Kill With This Fic
> 
> (note that this is a direct sequel to day 11, Special Interrogation. it's not required reading but will provide context and more horny lesbian roleplay adventures)

Lio is impressed. Chilly, nervous, and impressed. This place looks and feels _just_ like a doctor’s office. She has no clue how Galo found it, or got in with the dungeon that runs it and got permission to use it, but she did. Lio had woken up one morning to find an index card printed to look like an appointment reminder card on the counter.

 **This is an appointment reminder that:  
** _ Lio Fotia  
_ **Has an appointment with DR. THYMOS on:  
** _ Tue. October 13 @ 6pm _

The back of the card read:

 **Dr. Galo Thymos | she/her/hers**  
OB/GYN  
Promepolis Kinksters Lounge

And that’s when Lio knew she was going to die. Galo played dumb when Lio waved the card at her and just said, “looks like you have an appointment you shouldn’t miss.” She has the creeping fear that this has something to do with their ‘conversation’ a few days ago, and that Galo has figured out one of her kinks that she didn’t even know she had. But that’s how she’s ended up in a tucked-out-of-the-way kink lounge that has a space in the back that’s a dead ringer for a doctor’s exam room, right down to the table with stirrups and the curtain in front of it and the sink in the corner and the containers of hand sanitizer, tongue depressors, and gloves.

“Hello?” she calls. The air conditioning is on full blast and Lio stokes her Promare to keep herself comfortable. A door at the back of the room opens and Galo— _Dr. Thymos—_ steps into the room. Lio crosses her arms tightly across her chest on instinct at the sight of the tall woman in the grey scrubs with the stethoscope around her neck.

“Hi there, Lio, I’m Dr. Thymos,” she says brightly, holding out her hand for Lio to shake. Lio does so stiffly, trying to relax into the feeling of her wife’s familiar warm hand. “Have a seat in the chair and we’ll get started.”

Lio sits in the chair next to the little desk with the computer and Dr. Thymos sits in front of the computer, clicking around a few times on the screen that Lio can’t see. Lio has never liked doctors, but knowing that this is both her wife and a kink thing (and thinking back to the other kinky roleplays they’ve done) Lio can’t help but feel nervous arousal low in her gut.

“Alright, Lio, I’m going to ask about your sexual history,” Dr. Thymos says, turning her bright blue eyes on Lio. She smiles and Lio smiles back automatically, relaxing a little into her seat. “Are you sexually active?”

“I’m married,” Lio says.

Dr. Thymos gives her a blinding smile. “Congratulations! Now, do you have sex with natal males and/or natal females?”

“My wife is natal female. I haven’t had sex with anybody else in years.”

“Alright.” Dr. Thymos taps away at the keyboard and Lio’s struck by how much research and preparation Galo must have put into this roleplay. They breeze through the rest of the questions, Galo not breaking character even once and Lio starts to get the hang of it, Galo’s familiar warm smiles softening the cold, clinical, invasive questions, and then Dr. Thymos asks, “you’re Burnish, right?”

“Yes,” Lio answers, her heart rate picking up. Galo always manages to involve her fire in the most creative and torturous ways.

“Okay, good,” Dr. Thymos says without elaborating. Then she turns in her chair to face Lio. “So, I know you’re here for an artificial insemination procedure. Let’s get you examined and impregnated!”

“W-what?” Lio stutters, her face heating so rapidly she thinks she might be glowing.

“Don’t worry, it won’t hurt,” Dr. Thymos says soothingly. “And if it doesn’t take this time, you can always come back.”

“Oh,” Lio says in a daze, all her blood rushing between her legs and nearly leaving her dizzy. Dr. Thymos helps her up out of the chair and leads her over to the exam table.

“I’m just going to get your vitals first. Being Burnish, we have to make sure your body temperature is within a hospitable range for the semen.”

“Okay,” Lio says, turning and putting her hands on the edges of the padded table to hop up onto it backwards.

“No, just stay where you are,” Dr. Thymos interrupts. “You can stand on that step there, but face the head of the table. Bend over for me.”

Bemused, blushing, and already wet, Lio does as she’s told, watching Dr. Thymos over her shoulder as she pulls on blue latex gloves and pulls a digital thermometer out of a drawer. Then their conversation two days ago hits Lio like a freight train. She knows exactly what’s about to happen, and her face is so hot it might actually be on fire.

“Really? You’re not going to take it in my mouth?” she asks in a small voice.

“It’s Burnish standards of care to take it rectally,” Dr. Thymos says. Lio heaves a punched-out breath of embarrassment and arousal. “Don’t worry about it, it’ll be all over in thirty seconds.”

Dr. Thymos walks around behind Lio and lifts up her skirt, draping it over her back, and then pulls her underwear down just enough that Lio can feel the cool air of the room on her ass. “Oh my god,” she mutters, head hanging. Dr. Thymos spreads her cheeks and inserts the thermometer into her ass. “Oh my god,” Lio gasps.

“You’re fine,” Dr. Thymos says soothingly. Lio is acutely aware of the probe inside her, cold and rigid, and the thirty seconds it take to read feel like an eternity. Her pussy is hot and wet and her clit is throbbing, begging to be touched, and she’s glad that the doctor didn’t pull her underwear down enough to see her wet, shameful pussy. Finally it beeps and Dr. Thymos pulls it out. “101.7,” she announces. “You’re running pretty hot—do you have a fever, or are you upregulating?”

Lio can barely get the words out of her mouth, her head is so foggy with humiliation and arousal. “It’s cold, I asked my flames.”

“Okay, that’s alright, but I’ll need you to cool down to about 98 or a little lower before I can inseminate you. I’ll take your temperature again in a few minutes. You can lie on the table meanwhile,” Dr. Thymos says, patting Lio’s exposed ass fondly and making her choke on her own spit. She clambers up onto the table and lies on her stomach at Dr. Thymos’s instruction, head resting on her folded forearms. The doctor pulls her skirt down over her butt, but leaves her underwear tugged down out of the way.

“Have any hobbies?” the doctor asks, sitting on her rolling stool near Lio’s head and rocking back and forth ever so slightly. It’s that little tic that reminds Lio this is still her big, excitable puppy of a wife, and she cracks the faintest grin.

“I like travelling with my wife,” Lio says.

“Tell me about her,” Dr. Thymos asks with a sly grin. “But don’t forget to breathe, you’re supposed to be cooling down.”

Lio takes a deep, exaggerated breath for Dr. Thymos’s benefit. “She’s really funny and loving and very sweet. We go outdoorsy places because she loves hiking and she’s really strong, so when I get tired she carries me,” Lio chuckles, staring deep into Galo’s eyes. “I love her a lot.”

“Is that why you’re trying for a baby?” Dr. Thymos asks, red in the face, voice soft.

Lio makes a noise of agreement. “She said she wanted to see me big and round and fat with a baby.”

Dr. Thymos licks her lips, eyes huge and dark, cheeks flushed. Lio takes another deep breath, her eyes dropping down to the thermometer still in Dr. Thymos’s hands, and feels her pussy clench involuntarily. She closes her eyes and soothes her Promare, asking them to step down, to let her be cold, it’s okay. They fade back and Lio suddenly feels the bite of the A/C against her exposed skin more sharply, goosebumps rising along her arms and calves.

“I think I’m cool,” Lio says, biting her lip.

“Let’s check,” Dr. Thymos says, a touch breathy, and stands. She flips Lio’s skirt up again, making Lio shiver, spreads her ass open, and pushes the thermometer in. Lio barely manages to restrain a whine, the throbbing in her clit becoming pounding. Dr. Thymos mutters something behind Lio and she turns her head to ask for clarification, then sees the thermometer peeking out of her ass, and has to rest her head on the table for the sudden rush of dizzy arousal. “Remember to breathe,” Dr. Thymos says faintly. Lio sucks in a breath on command, fixated on the feeling of the thermometer inside her. She sighs shakily when it finally beeps and the doctor pulls it out and reads off “97. Perfect.”

Lio rolls over onto her back, staring at the drop ceiling and trying to collect herself even a little bit. Dr. Thymos moves around the room and Lio hears paper and plastic rustling, metal squeaking. When she looks up again, Dr. Thymos is seated on her rolling stool at the foot of the table, a tray positioned next to her.

“I’m going to do an internal exam and then the insemination,” the doctor says, sounding and looking more composed now. “You can take off your underwear and put your legs in the stirrups here.”

Face burning with a fresh round of embarrassment, Lio wriggles out of her panties and balls them up on the table next to her, putting her stocking feet into the metal loops protruding from the end of the table. She keeps her knees pressed tight together out of instinct.

“Scoot your butt to the edge,” the doctor instructs. Lio scoots forward, knees still closed. “Open your knees for me. Just let them fall to the sides. It’s okay, just imagine I’m your wife.”

Lio titters nervously, slowly opening her legs and leaning back on her elbows. “But, doctor, that would be cheating,” she protests mildly.

“It’s okay, I’m a doctor,” she says with a grin in her voice. Then Lio feels something cold touch her lips and she gasps, twitching out of reflex. “I’m just going to insert my finger and press down on your abdomen to feel your uterus,” Dr. Thymos says. Lio takes a deep breath as the doctor pushes her finger in and sighs in contentment. She knows this feeling. With her eyes closed, she can almost forget the roleplay. Almost. Then Dr. Thymos presses down on her stomach and makes her giggle.

“Does it tickle?” she asks, and Lio raises her head to see Galo—her wife—Dr. Thymos—in between her legs, one finger inside, the other hand flat and warm across her lower abdomen.

“It just feels funny,” Lio says. Dr. Thymos withdraws her finger.

“You feel good inside,” she says, then her face colors.

“Oh?” Lio asks, arching an eyebrow saucily.

“Medically,” Dr. Thymos says.

“Mm-hm,” Lio purrs.

“I’m going to insert the speculum, take a look at your cervix, and then inseminate you,” Dr. Thymos says, picking up the clear plastic speculum. Lio sucks in a shaky breath, willing her furious blush to go down. “Looks like I won’t even have to lubricate you. Are you enjoying this?”

Dr. Thymos winks at Lio and, before she can respond, Dr. Thymos parts her wet labia and pushes the cold, hard speculum into her body. Lio squeaks at the feeling, and then it presses flush up against her vulva and butt and Galo starts expanding it. The stretch makes Lio whine and moan, tipping her head back and crunching the paper of the exam table in her hands.

“I think you are enjoying this,” Dr. Thymos mutters. “Your cervix looks good and open. You’re ovulating.”

“Aah,” is all Lio can manage in response, her entire body hot and open and ready, feeling so deliciously violated by the medical equipment holding her open so the doctor can examine her most private places deep inside her body.

Dr. Thymos picks up a syringe of white liquid off the tray. “This is the donor semen.”

“Who’s it from?” Lio manages to ask, raising her head and peering down at the doctor through lust-fogged eyes.

“Bad Dragon,” Galo grins, and squeezes the syringe enough that a fat, pearly droplet rolls down the side of the syringe. Lio manages a single breathy laugh, her heart pounding overtime and clit feeling like it’s about to explode. “You won’t feel much, it’ll be over in a few seconds.” Lio watches with laser-like focus as the doctor’s hands disappear between her legs and, faintly, deep inside her, Lio feels something bump up against her cervix. “Is your wife going to be jealous I got to impregnate you?” Dr. Thymos murmurs and Lio moans.

Then she pulls the syringe and speculum out, leaving Lio feeling empty. “The insemination is complete. You can take a pregnancy test in a week and if it’s negative, you just come right on back and I’ll give you another dose.”

“Okay,” Lio pants, starting to close her knees, but the doctor’s gloved hands stop her.

“It has a better chance of taking if you orgasm,” Dr. Thymos says in a dark voice full of promise. “As much as I loved inseminating you, I want to do this right.”

“Oh,” Lio gasps, her brain short-circuiting.

“Lie back and trust me,” Dr. Thymos whispers, pushing Lio’s legs apart and bending her head down. When her hot, wet mouth closes over Lio’s desperate and neglected clit, she _screams_ and arches up off the table. The doctor pushes two fingers into her wet, semen-filled pussy and Lio chokes on a gasp when a third finger nudges at her rear entrance and slowly pushes inside. Galo sucks mercilessly on Lio’s hard, swollen little clit, running her tongue in punishing circles over it and fucking her ass and pussy slowly and thoroughly. Lio doesn’t stand a chance. She doesn’t last long, the stirrups keeping her legs spread, and she clutches desperately at her own hair as Galo tears her orgasm out of her.

Lio slumps back to the table bonelessly, panting, sparks flying behind her closed eyelids. Dr. Thymos removes her fingers and Lio hears the tearing of paper towels, then she’s wiped clean between her legs. “Is that it?” she asks breathlessly, blinking her eyes open to stare at Dr. Thymos blearily.

“Just one more temperature check to make sure you’re still at a hospitable temperature for the sperm,” she says, picking up the thermometer again. Lio’s wrung-out little clit twitches with interest—or aftershocks, but it feels good either way. She makes to roll over but the doctor stops her. “Just stay where you are. Take your feet out of the stirrups and put your legs together, knees up to your chest.”

Lio does as she’s told, embarrassment lighting up her body despite her pliable post-orgasm bliss. She’s all too aware of how her pussy is pink and fucked-open and on display between her thighs in this position. Dr. Thymos slides the thermometer up her ass and Lio gives a full-throated moan, the insertion wringing a wave of aftershocks so strong they feel like another orgasm out of her.

“Amazing,” Dr. Thymos murmurs, rubbing her hand up and down the back of Lio’s thigh. It’s humiliating and hot and Lio’s fighting for breath, her brain totally shattered by arousal and pleasure. She barely notices Dr. Thymos pull the thermometer out. “98. You’re doing great. Now you can get cleaned up and I’ll give you some aftercare instructions.”

“Oh, my god,” Lio huffs out, dropping her legs heavily to the table and lying there like a blob.

“You okay, kitten?” Galo asks. Lio opens one eye.

“Fucking _hell,_ Galo,” she breathes. Galo grins. “How…?”

“I know how to push your buttons, my little firefly,” Galo says smugly, gently stroking Lio’s mussed hair out of her face.

“How’d you come up with the bit… about the Burnish temperatures?” Lio asks slowly.

“I didn’t,” Galo says simply. Lio opens her other eye and gives Galo a quizzical look.

“What do you mean?” Lio asks suspiciously.

“I looked up a bunch of stuff for this scene,” Galo explains. “And the Burnish standards of care really say that! It has to be a rectal temperature because Burnish can alter the temperatures of their extremities too easily, so they need a core reading.”

Lio’s mouth drops open. “Please tell me you’re fucking with me right now.”

“Nope,” Galo says a little too smugly.

Lio covers her face with her hands and dies quietly on the inside. “I’m never going to the doctor for real,” she mutters. “What am I supposed to do?”

Galo just laughs, very unhelpfully, and helps Lio sit up. “C’mon, firefly, there’s Indian takeout calling our names.”

It takes Lio a moment to compose herself and even then her face is still burning red with total mortification, so she buries her face in Galo’s neck and locks her arms around her wife’s neck. “Carry me,” she whines. Galo obliges her needy little wife, thoroughly pleased with how well she’d done today, and they go home.

**Author's Note:**

> that bad dragon cum lube coming in clutch


End file.
